Masato Fukuroi
is a student of Byakudan Senior High School's classroom 2-4, a character introduced in Corpse Party (PC), and a victim of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Masato is a teenage male with average height and weight. He has short, semi-spiky tan brown hair with a widow's peak, and brown eyes. He wears the Byakudan Senior High School male uniform, consisting of a white shirt, a blue striped necktie, a Byzantium purple blazer, black pants, and brown shoes. He also wears brown round eyeglasses. Personality Masato is a classmate of Yuuya Kizami and the student council president of Byakudan Senior High School. He has a stiff and serious personality, but is also surprisingly caring. He complains when Ryosuke Katayama and Tomohiro Ohkawa loaf around the student council room, but then forgives them. He used to be bullied back in first grade, but Kensuke Kurosaki came to his help when he was depressed and he overcame it. Although he trusts and favors fellow student council member Mitsuki Yamamoto, he will not show it openly. Mitsuki’s strict and severe coaching of the student council president is her own way of showing consideration. Plot |-|CP:BC = ''Corpse Party'' ''CHAPTER 2'' Masato's corpse can be found in the second chapter in the main hall on the first floor, next to Kai Shimada and Tomohiro's remains. According to his name tag, he was struck with a weapon and then stabbed with another, bleeding out. ''CHAPTER 3'' Masato is seen along with Mitsuki during the Chapter 3 opening. After seeing the corpse of their classmate, Emi Urabe, with a large hole in her head, they run through the halls. He tries his hardest to calm Mitsuki down, who's starting to panic, and they come across a hall that seems to have opened up. While trying to understand why this new path is suddenly there, Mitsuki notices something down the hall behind them. Yoshikazu Yanagihori then charges at them, and strikes Masato with a sledgehammer. |-|CP:BoS = ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』 Masato appears during the events of Chapter 5 alongside Mitsuki and assists her in searching for their classmates. During the chapter they encounter Sakutaro Morishige and ask for his assistance in finding their friends. Eventually they find their friend Emi, however she seemed to be at her breaking point and runs away as Mitsuki and Masato leave Sakutaro behind and chase after Emi. If you choose to load a save made just before interacting with Shougo Taguchi's body as Sakutaro and having already finished the chapter once, you will relive his last moments (which are very similar, if not exactly the same albeit expanded, to the ones in the canon timeline), in which he tries to defend Mitsuki from Yoshikazu, only to end up being grievously wounded and left for dead. He is later found by Yuuya (who he doesn't recognize, as he is unable to see him clearly), begging him to help the others. However, Yuuya simply ends up killing him, going after Mitsuki shortly afterwards. |-|CP:BD = ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive'' ''EX CHAPTER 03 『The Unconceding』 Masato appears if Kai chooses to head to the student council room. He asks Mitsuki if the budget application from the "rakugo-style" comedy research club came in, to which she replies they haven't, stating of they don't, there's going to be "hell to pay". Exasperated, Fukuroi wonders him he should have a word with the club president. Continuing with work, Mitsuki complaines that the club president is making excuses, something Fukuroi says is fitting for someone who gives speeches. Mitsuki begins staring at him at this point, and Fukuroi asks what's wrong. She says if Fukuroi did rakugo himself, he wouldn't be surprised. Deciding to humour her, Fukuroi launches into a rakugo-style speech, before suddenly wondering what image Mitsuki has of him. She just says he'd look good in a kimono, which he manages to brush off. However, Mitsuki then says he is like a father figure, much to his horror. Mitsuki says that his hobbies, reading and doing crosswords, is something you'd generally find in someone's dad, not a high school student, which only serves to increase his distress. Mitsuki then giggles, and reassures him that she was just kidding, calling him a wonderfully caring and reliable student council president, much to his relief. He then however, asks her if something bad happened recently, noting that she seems depressed from time to time, which she hurriedly denies. Fukuroi still says that if anything is wrong and she wants to talk, he's here for her. Mitsuki thanks him for his kindness, and Fukuroi says he is her father after all. Laughing, Mitsuki says that's what she likes about him. Becoming increasingly flustered, Fukuroi nervously attempts to confess. At that moment, Kai barges in the the council room, much to Fukuroi's annoyance. Somewhat confused at his friend's irritation, Kai states he needs to ask him something. He claims he's inviting Yuuya to "hang out" and wants to know what things he doesn't like, as to avoid them. After thinking for a bit, he says that when he had to help Kensuke at his part-time job at Tenjin Highland's "Frightful Labyrinth School", he always looked unsettled. Mitsuki however, recalling Kai's intense grudge against Yuuya, is extremely suspicious of his motives. Fukuroi asks her to call down, which Kai seductively echoes, saying she'll get wrinkles on that perfect forehead, which won't do wonders to her beautiful face, before adding that he does love how she looks when she's angry, before kissing her cheeks, much to Fukuroi's displeasure. Kai then takes his leave, smirking as Fukuroi holds back a furious, chair-wielding Mitsuki. The next day, Fukuroi and Yuuya are in the council room, when Kai walks in, and is shocked to see Yuuya there. Fukuroi warns him not to start trouble as Kensuke walks in, wondering if he came at bad time, noticing the tense atmosphere. Fukuroi assures him it's just Kai and Yuuya, something a Kai takes offense to. Kensuke then reveals what he brought: R2 yakisoba bread, much to Fukuroi's surprise and concern, having heard rumours of people passing out due to the hidden, intense spice. Kensuke dismisses his concerns, but remembers Yuuya isn't good with this sort of stuff, something Kai hears, and immediately begins gloating Yuuya into taking a piece. Yuuya eventually accepts, and Kensuke reluctantly passes them around to everyone. They all then take a bite, but Kai, who received the chilli piece, begins to tear up and cry. Fukuroi hurriedly asks if he's alright, only to be answered with more suppressed screams. Kai takes swig of tea from Kensuke, whilst Yuuya states that he won. However, he suddenly goes still, prompting Kensuke to chide him for eating despite his parsley allergy. Kai hears this, and immediately makes fun of Yuuya, declaring the match a draw. Kai then receives a call, telling his to immediately go to a modelling gig. Fukuroi reminds him that he's still a student, and should focus to much on his work. Kai reassures him he won't, and makes to leave, when Yuuya suddenly calls him a loser, sparking another argument, with Fukuroi yelling at them to take it outside. The argument eventually leads to a second challenge, this time with egg bread, that Yuuya easily won. Trivia *Masato's birthday is on Christmas. *Masato shares his first name with another character. *Masato, Takamine Yanagihori, and Mikio Tsubota share the same voice actor in Corpse Party. Gallery |-|Games = ''Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) MasatoFukuroiFull.png|Masato's full profile FukuroiNew.png|Masato's character portraits Masato's Sprites.png|Masato's sprite Corpse Party (3DS) masato-3ds.png|Masato's sprite sheet Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Fukuroi-BoS.png|Masato in Yuuya's memory Shaken Emi01.jpg|Masato and Mitsuki Yamamoto comforting Emi Urabe Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U Fukuroi-Mitsuki.png|Masato and Mitsuki being squeezed by tentacles 2U-Curry.png|Masato and others being addicted to Yuuya's curry 2U-swim2.png|Masato with everyone else in the pool 2U-Fukuroi-closeup.png|Closeup on Masato's portrait 2U-Fukuroi-profile.png|Masato's personal data |-|Misc.= ''Miscellaneous Karuta-Fukuroi.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "そ", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Karuta-Mitsuki-fukuroi.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "び", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro FukuroiSticker.png|Masato LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Sample Voices ''Corpse Party (PC)'' Appearances |} Category:Deceased Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Males Category:High school students Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered